


The Masturbation Affair

by dustandroses



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you want me to answer that, sir?"</p><p>Solo looked uncomfortable, but Waverly refused to budge. It was important that his Agents never hold anything back from their superiors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masturbation Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sid).



> Betas by Ozsaur and Blackchaps, my heroes and shit.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 10.
> 
> For Sid who asked for Mr. Waverly. And Sid always gets what she wants.

“Are you sure you want me to answer that, sir?”

Solo looked uncomfortable, but Waverly refused to budge. It was important that his Agents never hold anything back from their superiors.

Finally, Solo cleared his throat and spoke, his eyes focused firmly on the wall behind Waverly. “I…amused myself to draw the attention of our target while my partner went in and found the plans.”

“Amused yourself, Mr. Solo?”

Solo took a deep breath before answering. “It’s well known that Anderson is a voyeur, sir, so I…” He paused for a moment, but Waverly just arched one eyebrow and waited. Solo seemed to brace himself before continuing. “I masturbated in his garden, loudly enough to draw his attention. Once he was at the window with his binoculars, it was easy for Kuryakin to sneak into his study and find the plans for the weapon.”

“That must have taken some time.”

Solo's face flushed slightly. “Yes, sir. I’ve worked hard to increase my stamina for just such occasions. An Agent must be ready to do whatever is necessary in the line of duty.”

“Quite right, Mr. Solo, quite right. Well done. I’ll expect your written report in my office before the end of the day.” He dismissed Solo with a nod and picked up the papers on his desk, shuffling through them as if looking for something.

“Thank you, sir.” Solo's relief was evident in his tone, and he escaped the room in record time.

Waverly made sure the door had closed before collapsing back into his chair. “Good lord,” he exclaimed fervently. “How will I ever get through the day with that image in my head?” He kneaded his unanticipated erection through his trousers. Perhaps a quick visit to the executive washroom would be required before the day was out.


End file.
